Digimon Tamers X Soul Eater
by Warlord13
Summary: Strange monster sighting in Japan have caught the attention of the DWMA and send the newly formed Spartoi team to investigate and they meet the Tamers and learn of Digimon, will the two groups of heroes become a unstopple froce against evil or will they become bitter enimies?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So I just finished watching the entire Soul Eater anime and I was already a pretty big fan of Digimon and this idea wouldn't stop bugging me and I felt like these two animes could make a pretty cool cross over and I decided "Ah what the heck I'll give it a shot.", so without further adieu I present my Soul Eater and Digimon cross over. NOTE: this is the anime version of SE (because I haven't read the manga, although I am aware of a number of its events such as the creation of Spartoi team) and the third season of Digimon because it's my favorite :P**

_**A new mission! Trouble in the land of the rising sun?**_

**DWMA, Stein's class.**

Maka Albarn sighed in irritation as she saw her best friend and weapon partner Soul 'Eater' Evans asleep during class. Again. Second time this class too although she was some what envious of her partner mostly because Dr. Stein was yet again dissecting another poor helpless animal while it was alive, this time the subject was a Mexican grizzly bear, a animal that was supposed to be extinct… well now it was.

She was about to wake up Soul when the bell rang signaling class was over and it was off to lunch from there and she began to gather her notes and books, hearing a yawn she looked at her friend again to see him waking up just in time for class to be over as usual and she was about to scold him as usual but Stein made a announcement before she could.

"Oh and before I forget, I need all members of Spartoi team to remain seated, I have a mission to discuss with you." This surprised Maka, Spartoi was formed to deal with high level threats after the Kishin was defeated, the team was made of herself, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, The Thompson twins, Crona, Ragnarok, Ox, Harvard, Kim, Jackie, Killik and the Pot twins, and although there has been a surprisingly high amount of Pre-Kishin attacks recently despite Asura's death but they never required the whole of Spartoi to take down said threats.

"Oh please Stein you already know that whatever the task is the Godly me can handle it without the help of mere mortals!" Maka rolled her eyes at Black Star's ego, wich seemed to grow at least five times its original size after Asura's death.

"Right sure you can, just like you did the last mission right?" Soul chuckled as he reminded his friend of one of his more difficult tasks that led to some downright embarassing moments for the overconfident assasin, moments that he often refused to belive that ever happened.

The banter was cut off at the sound of Steins throat clearing and two thrown scaples barely missing Soul and Black Star's heads, knowing better than ingore Stein at this point they all gave him their undivided attention, seeing this he smiled "Good children you have saved your selves from becoming my target practice, now onto the mission, there have been sightings of strange monsters in Japan, Tokyo to be specific and whenever it was about to be investigated said monsters would disapear for no reason. Azusa is both growing annoyed and concerned and has requested the aid of Spartoi team for help in getting to the bottem of why this is happening."

This was met with some mixed fealing amongst Spartoi, Maka, Ox and Kid looked interested, Soul, Killik, Harvard, Liz, Jackie and the Pot twins looked bored as usual, Tsubaki and Black Star looked excited, Patty wasn't paying attention and was making a paper Giraffi, Crona was mumbling about how he wasn't sure how he was going to handle going to Japan while Ragnarok proceeded to make fun of him, Kim was trying to start a bet on how this mission would trun out.

"Do you think a witch is involved sir?" Maka asked, it was possible that a witch was using soul protect to hide the Pre-Kishin and leave but why was it gathering so many of them?

"No, currently Azusa belives that the creatures are being killed the moment they arrive, but this has raised more questions than answers, the most asked is who or what is killing them and why, but we can talk about that later because right now we have a flight to catch."

"Wait we're leaving NOW?! We havent even packed yet!"

"Most of you're things have been packed during class by Sid and Nygus and other staff mebers, Azusa explicitly stated that we are to leave as soon as possible and the next flight to Japan is in a couple of hours so we need to leave now, oh and by the way Maka the sooner we leave the better chances we have of beating your dad to the airport." The last part his finshed with a smirk.

Maka was silent for a moment but then quick rose out of her chair and pulled anyone she could reach out of theirs "**WELL COME ON GUYS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR GET MOVING!" **She yelled while running out of the class room at speed thought impossible.

After a long drive to the airport they found themselves in line for getting on the plane, Maka smirked as she saw that she was almost there and her father was nowhere insight.

"MAAAKAAAAA!" Said smirked disapeared instantly as she turned to she her dad rushing towards her, knocking down anything that got in his way, however Maka knew exactly what to do, she held her ground and remained calm as she pulled out one of her books.

"MAKA-CHOP!" The second he got close to her she slamed the spine of the book down on his head hard enough to send the death scythe straight to the floor out cold, she then calmly turned to the entrance to the plane and ran like hell, onboard she sat next to Soul and dozed off, her head resting on his shoulder, wether this was on purpose or not was unknown to Soul as he watched his Meisters sleeping form, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and it felt right having her this close, but he brushed those thoughts away as best he could, he was a cool populor guy and she was a nerdy book worm, as if they would ever be together, as he contemplated this he too felt boredom over taking him and fell asleep, unkowingly with his head resting next to hers.

**(A/N: Yeah this chapter is pretty short, I plan to make them longer over time, as you can see I am a SoMa( SoulXMaka) and so get ready for some fluffyness between the two, R&R!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tamers to the rescue! The vampire stalks its prey.**

It was almost like any other day in Shinjuku, the sky was clear and sunny, the wind was calm and people were just going about their daily business, the only thing that made this day any different was the fact that a digital field had just opened up right in front of the Hypnos building, so yes it was _almost_ like any other day.

Inside the cloud of data Piedmon smiled maliciously as his small but deadly force of Digimon stood by him, amongst of which was Myotismon (his second in command) four Devimon and ten BlackAugumon, yes his force was small but it was all he needed, he was a veteran in the conflict against the D-Reaper and now with said conflict over there was now a large amount of Digimon who either A: Mega levels because of the Calumon's Shining Digivolution many of whom banded together and a victory against them was almost imposible or B: destroyed and were re-born into weaker forms that were not even worth fighting, however here in this _"real world"_ there were many opponents who could do next to nothing to stop him, human weapons do very little to Digimon and it would be like taking candy from a baby, but he did not want a fight like that no, no, no for there was still a force here that was worth fighting, the heroes who won against the chaos of the D-Reapers, the humans and Digimon who fought side by side, the ones who triumphed were the four deities of the Digital world could not! The one, the only, Digimon Tamers.

And speaking of said heroes where were they? He had expected them to show up the minute his force had arrived but they were nowhere in sight and it frustrated him, it had taken him a lot of effort to find a way into the human world and he lost many soldiers and had to cut quite a bloody path of his enemies (whose donation of data was greatly appreciated) and these Tamer brats didn't even have the decency to show up when he arrived, it was almost as though they didn't take him seriously, he sighed in annoyance when he realized the digital field was gone and now all the humans can see him, the pathetic creatures were of course screaming and running for their lives like the cowards they are, it was at this however that a plan formed in his mind and a smirk twisted on his lips as he turned to a mother standing protectively in front of her child both of whom were frozen in fear, very well then if he had to prove that he was a force to be reckoned with so be it, by instinct the others knew what he was planning and immediately began to attack any human unlucky enough to be within their sight.

"Ending Snipe!" As soon as the words had left his mouth two beams of electricity shot from his hands straight towards the mother and child, their deaths would not be painless for he had adjusted the level of power of the attack so that not even a rookie level would die instantly, he had done this before to Digimon he had grown annoyed with, it never failed to amuse him as he watched them scream and writhe in pain.

"Lightning Joust!" a blast of lightning struck the attack head on and due to the weak level the attack was set to it broke through the beams straight towards the clown Digimon who narrowly step sided the attack, usually he would have easily dodged attacks like that but this time he was caught off guard, the expression on his face said this for him but the expression of surprise quickly turned back into a smirk of evil as he turned to his assaulter, he was not surprised to see a white knight Digimon pointing his lance towards him, his golden eyes beading down on him like that of a angered dragon and behind him were a ragtag group of humans and Digimon, amongst he saw a Cyberdramon, a Gargomon and a Renemon just to name a few, there was no doubt in his mind now, these were the ones he was looking for, the Gallantmon, who he assumed was the leader spoke once again "Piedmon you and your forces have terrorized and threatened the lives of the innocent, how do you justify your actions?"

Piedmon scoffed "Now, now, I wasn't the one who failed to appear and properly welcome my colleagues and I, when you chose to ignore us we had to catch you attention one way or another now didn't we gentlemen?" his soldiers responded with chuckles or laughter, he couldn't help but widen his smile when a disgusted look crossed the face of the humans when it saw one of the BlackAugumon still chewing on one of the legs of its victim.

"That's it? That's your reasoning?! Does the lives of so many mean so little to you? Are you that insane?" It never failed to surprise Gallantmon how eager one could be, weather it was Digimon or human, to slaughter others but than again what could there be to expect from Digimon? They were made by humans for only fighting one another and nothing else, then the D-Reaper struck and all Digimon had to band together but the crisis had past and now what was there to do? They continued to fight of course but he did not expect it to be like this, no sing of reluctance, no sing of guilt, only a deep and mad craving for violence.

As if to prove it even further the mad clown laughed "And do their deaths mean so much to you? Are you that weak?"

"Then the time for talk is over, prepare to face justice." Both sides wasted not a single moment at this declaration and charged shouting battle cries, the brutality of Piedmon's soldiers was present as they made attempts to use any bystanders as shields while the superior experience and team work of the Tamers paved their way through such cowardly and evil tactics with great caution and skill while Piedmon and Gallantmon dueled, both showcased a great amount of skill, Piedmon's speed and crafty tricks was able to surprise and catch Gallantmon off guard a number of times while Gallantmon's great strength and durability combined with his determination allowed him to stand against even his greatest of attacks.

"Crimson Lightning!" In the mean time Myotismon found himself in a close combat fight against Cyberdramon, a fight he was losing and both of them knew it to, he had a bloody left arm and he was limping slightly and he had to get out quickly, his hopes were that he could force Cyberdramon back with his whip but instead he grabbed it and began to pull Myotismon towards him.

"Come 'ere" Cyberdramon growled, wanting to finish this before Myotismon could get away but said vampire had other ideas.

"Grizzly Wing!' A swarm of bats flew from his cape and began to not only harass Cyberdramon but his partner Ryo who got to close to the action and now was forced to his knees covering his head with his hands, seeing this Cyberdramon ignored Myotismon to save his partner, the dark Digimon used this and immediately flew to the safety of the rooftop of the highest building he saw, from there he could see the battle was turning poorly for his allies as the last BlackAugumon was set ablaze by Impmon and died screaming, there was only one Devimon left and it was flying away in hopes of escape, only to be kicked back down by a teleporting Renemon and landed into the firing line of Gargomon and Guardomon, Myotismon looked away from the explosion of their projectiles hitting the poor monster, when he looked back only the devils data was all that was left in the small crater, he turned to see Piedmon and Gallantmon still fighting, The clown barely dodged a stab and back flipped onto the building behind him and jumped over Gallantmon and onto the building behind him and then lunged at his back, however he underestimated Gallantmon's speed when the knight turned and impaled the incoming attacker on his lance.

A look of shock, horror and sadness was plastered on Piedmon's face as Gallantmon removed Gram from Peidmon's chest; the clown stumbled back for a moment and was barely able to stand as his foe spoke "Piedmon prepare for judgment." Myotismon turned away knowing he needed to leave. **Now**. "SHEILD OF THE JUST!" There was the sound of Piedmon screaming and then silence, there was no doubt about what had just happened, Piedmon scourge of the hills of fire, Sacker of castle Mortarion and slayer of kings was dead, he flew as far as he could but found his injuries more severe than he realized and had to land in a park, resting inside of a small concrete hideaway, he knew they wouldn't look for him here for this was their own hide out he could tell by the smell and they would never suspect him to be this bold, he also smelled something else, humans but they lacked Digimon, this brought a smile to his face, a drink of blood would do him wonders, slowly he walked out of his hiding spot and saw his targets, a large group of them wearing what looked like school uniforms but not the kind they usually wore but it mattered little to him, the only one he though was truly strange was the oldest one, he wore a white lab coat and glasses but that wasn't what was strange, no it was the fact his had many stitches (Even on his clothes) and had a large screw in his head, he decided he would be his first target, when they got close enough he lunged with his teeth bared, and he was sure he lost one of said teeth when his so called victim punched his face with a force that felt like his very soul had taken a blow.

As he got off the ground he saw several of the _"children"_ turn into weapons and be wielded by the others who encircled him, the oldest one had no weapon and merely put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it "So you a vampire huh? I never dissected one before." He let out a large puff of smoke and grinned sadistically "I look forward to it."


End file.
